


Предложение

by bitari, fandom_Vampires_2020



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Winter Fandom Kombat, Winter Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitari/pseuds/bitari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vampires_2020/pseuds/fandom_Vampires_2020
Summary: Джозеф никогда не думал, что влюбится в человека
Relationships: Josef Kostan/Sarah Whitley
Kudos: 3





	Предложение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Proposal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429708) by [Cassysj (Plumetta)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Cassysj). 



> Дисклеймер: авторские права на всех персонажей принадлежат их создателям, автор фанфика на них не претендует.

Джозеф Костан никогда не думал, что может влюбиться в человека, но Сара Уитли застала его врасплох. Он любил в ней все: от огненно-рыжих волос до мелодичного смеха. Он думал о вечности, но не был уверен, что сможет «убить» Сару, даже если это подарит ей бессмертие.

Он полагал, что успеет насладиться парой лет ухаживаний, прежде чем начнутся разговоры о браке, а затем еще годом помолвки. 

До прошлой ночи.

Прошлой ночью Сара задала ему множество вопросов, ведущих к одному-единственному ответу:

«Почему ты никогда не ешь?»

«Почему твоя кожа такая холодная?»

«Почему ты ненавидишь солнце?»

«Чарльз, есть мифы о таких людях. Они правдивы?»

Он не мог лгать ей. Он признался, и у него появился проблеск надежды. Быть может, зная правду, она все же выйдет за него замуж. Им придется переезжать, потому что через пятнадцать лет она будет выглядеть как его старшая сестра, а в конце концов — как его мать и бабушка. Но они могли бы прожить счастливую жизнь. Он даже усыновил бы маленького рыжеволосого ребенка, чтобы она могла побыть матерью. У них было бы пять или шесть десятков лет.

Он предложил Саре брак. Она предложила, чтобы он ее обратил.

Не стоило ему принимать ее предложение.


End file.
